fftumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu Yevon
Yu Yevon, arguably the main villain of Final Fantasy X, is a summoner, and the final ruler of the true Zanarkand. He is a man who has lost everything: his home, and therefore his title; his body, by his own arrogance; his time; his daughter, Yunalesca, by his own summoning; and even his summons, the Dream Zanarkand and Sin. Emerging from the defeated Sin, 1,000 years after the death of his body, all he has is his power, in hopes that he may build a new dream for himself... Game Canon 1,000 years ago, an extremely powerful summoner, Yu Yevon, was the ruler of Zanarkand. It was at this time that Bevelle, convinced of a threat by Zanarkand, attacked the city-state using advanced machina. Despite his own powers, and those of the mighty summoners of Zanarkand, Yevon could see that Zanarkand was going to lose this war. He sacrificed the citizens of Zanarkand to become fayth, and sealed them within Mt. Gagazet where they would forever dream an eternal Zanarkand. Then, having secured this eternal dream Zanarkand, he summoned pyreflies into a great monstrous armor that would be known as “Sin.” Sin was instructed to protect the dream Zanarkand, and to destroy any large cities and clusters of machina. In the end, Sin was too powerful for Yevon to control, and the strain of summoning dream Zanarkand too great. Sin’s first target for destruction was the true Zanarkand, and Yevon was stripped of his humanity. Yevon dwelled within Sin for 1,000 years, continuing to summon Zanarkand, and rebuilding Sin every time a summoner destroyed it. It wasn't until Yuna and her party entered Sin and fought Yu Yevon directly that this cycle ended. Headcanon Yu Yevon was power-hungry and, for lack of a better word, something of a control freak. In Final Fantasy X, upon reaching the Zanarkand ruins, the player meets undead Bevelle Warrior Monks. This suggests that, at the time of Sin’s creation, Zanarkand itself was occupied by Bevelle troops. This leaves Yevon in the unacceptable position of watching his city fall out of his control- probably never to be returned to him. His solution to this problem has an attitude of “if I cannot have it, then neither can you.” He never meant to rescue the city from Bevelle’s control; if that were the case, he would not have sacrificed the lives of all of its citizens. Instead he was content to have a dream Zanarkand to rule over- a more perfect Zanarkand: there are no troops, no war, and there is in fact no Bevelle and no Spira in this dream. He clearly cared about his own daughter, Yunalesca, and spared her and her husband, Lord Zaon, from becoming fayth. He taught her how to summon an aeon powerful enough to destroy Sin- arguably his greatest creation- just in case sh e ever needed or wanted to. I doubt that he ever hoped to be praised, or start a religion; The Church of Yevon was established to explain Sin’s destructive (somewhat erratic) behavior- something that Yevon had hoped to be in control of. Yevon’s hope was to live in and rule over his dream Zanarkand, while commanding Sin to protect this dream. Instead, the strain of trying to control both the dream and Sin destroyed him, leaving only the essence of what he once was. For the next 1,000 years, what remained of Yevon lived within Sin; and all that was left was a creature ruled by instinct. Every time Sin was destroyed, he instinctively crawled into the next powerful being, the Final Aeon, rebuilding Sin out of a blind desire to protect himself. Powers/ Abilities ((RPer's Note: A lot of research and reflection has gone into not only developing Yevon himself as a character, but also in outlining his powers and abilities to make sure they are canonically accurate, reflect his status as an all-powerful summoner, while at the same time not over-powering him to a point of invulnerability.)) In-Game Abilities When you see Yu Yevon, he's been reduced to an all-summoning entity rather than a man. In that form, he has the ability to not only build and summon, but also to possess Aeons/Summons. Some abilities that are unique to this form, that I do not allow him while human, are his ability to take on an ethereal form (which is how he first appears, before battling him in-game), the ability override control of aeons, and the ability to invade bodies, via the ethereal form. When battling Yu Yevon, he is able to cast Gravija, and has two "Yu Pagodas" that cast Curaga on him. These are spells that I assume Yevon can still cast as a human. Summoning/ Pyreflies (under construction for now cuz holyship there's a lot to write) FFTumblr Canon These days, Yevon lives day by day. On the one hand, he works toward his new goal, to build a new dream world, greater than Dream Zanarkand (though he knows better than to create a creature such as Sin again). In the meantime, he must deal with the hectic happenings of FFTumblrtown- the inhabitants, the Anons... Forms/ Appearances Yevon can be something of a confusing guy; due to anon magic and the like, he's appeared in various different guises: "Tickblob" This is how he first appeared upon arriving in FFTumblrtown (and is the form that appears in-game). He cannot really hold conversation in this form, and besides can hardly maintain coherence. He reverts to a creature of instinct, barely able to articulate "goals" or "motivation" beyond general attraction, repulsion, fear, etc. Human/Default This is Yevon as most know him; a tall man that keeps himself well-groomed. He appears to be in his forties, the age at which his body was stripped from him. This body has been granted to him variably by Ultimecia and by Anon magic. "Little Yu" There have been a couple of instances in which Anons have reversed Yu Yevon's age to 12 years old; at this age, he is just learning summoning, from one of the few people left in Zanarkand that knows "pure summoning." He believes that he has been brought to FFTumblrtown by fate, so that he can learn more toward his goal of becoming a master summoner. It has been said that he looks like a little girl in this form; there has been, in fact, such confusion on the matter that certain people ''still believe him to be a girl. A Brief Note on Speech (from the mun): When Yevon is a tickblob, he cannot really "talk;" he can only make a sort of grating, whirring, buzzing sound. An example: "VVrrrRRNNkktThhHSCHHkkaaahNMNttZZZjjj" Lately he's been learning to (vaguely) pronounce names. On occaion I will write in a 'LiLTiNG SPeeCH PaTTeRN LiKe THiS'''. This is meant to indicate: #That his face has opened up, which distorts his voice, #Or that he is summoning (example, he spoke in this pattern to Bahamut while Bahamut was under his control). #When it is a thought, to himself, it is meant to signify his beastial instinct, leftover from the thousand years as a creature, which sometimes conflicts with his reason or emotion. Relationships/ Affiliations Yevon has made certain noteable friends, enemies, and acquaintances during his stay in FFTumblrtown: *Barbariccia: The Wind Empress was one of the first people Yevon grew attached to, as she was able to communicate with him while he was still a tickblob. Yevon continues to respect her, as a powerful and immortal being. *Zack: Their relationship had a rocky start (see event below), but Zack continued to be friendly towards Yevon. Yevon is baffled as to why Zack considers them to be "friends," yet he still feels that he owes Zack, to a degree, for the destruction of his property. *Jecht: Jecht is the only living proof remnant of Yevon's dream Zanarkand, and so Jecht is valueable to him. He is dismayed, however, that the sole survivor is this "bumbling drunkard..." *Shelinda: Upon questioning her on the Hymn of the Fayth, Yevon heard her sing, and since has fallen for her voice and her manner. He remains in a predicament about it, simultaneously wishing to capture her for himself, while wishing her to remain happy and free from pain. *Ajora: Yevon first encountered Ajora in his tickblob state. Finding that the boy had an interest in learning magic, Yevon agreed to teach him pure summoning. Over time, Yevon has grown to consider Ajora precious, perhaps seeing in him a son he never had... *Altima: Yevon was quick to notice the presence of the demoness Altima within Ajora. Altima and Yevon share a rocky relationship; his air of formality disguises his distaste for her control of Ajora. *Kuja: Briefly, the two of them entertained a physical relationship. While Yevon still holds desire for Kuja's body, he quickly grew tired of Kuja's unpredictable behavior. *Cid Raines: They met due to Cid's attachment to Kuja. On a few occassions, they've worked together. *Bartz: By sheer virtue of the fact that Bartz refused to leave him alone, the two of them frequently spoke. Bartz eventually earned Yevon's respect through a conversation about selfishness; from that point, Yevon frequently offered advice to Bartz. *Cloud of Darkness: Yevon confuses Cloud of Darkness, for he has appeared in front of her as a little boy, a grown man, a grown woman (due to anon magic), and as a tickblob. Little Yu is rather fond of her. *Dycedarg: Dycedarg confuses little Yu for a beautiful young woman, and has, since meeting "her," continued to pursue her. This is a fact that brings Yevon unending frustration and humiliation. Significant Events (also under construction) *The desctruction of Zack's kitchen; When Yevon first arrived as a disoriented tickblob, he attempted to make a host out of Zack's refridgerator. When large, insect-like creatures emerged from his fridge, Zack panicked and fired Firaga materia all over the kitchen, destroying it. Such was their first meeting. *"The Bread Post;" It had been a thousand years since Yevon had last experienced the pleasure of eating. To remedy this, he asked for bread from Shelinda as his first full meal. Coupled with his admiration for the lady herself, the pleasure of said meal was overwhelming, leading to this post. *Restoring Kuja's soul *Sending (a fragment of) Ajora's soul *Removing Barthandelus from Cid Raines *Summoning Bahamut Other FFTumblr Things (please feel free to add things, I can't think of anything to put;;) Doujinshi Appearences: Yevon has appeared in a couple of Doujins, including: *"Forbidden Saint," *"Fayth of My Heart" *TallDarkAndSnarky